Arvin's Journey
by ElementalLeafeon03
Summary: Arvin is an eevee that goes through events that will change his life after already being in a situation he doesn't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arvin woke up to the similar sunlight beaming through his half closed window. One of the only things he found familiarity in this new town he had to call home. After many years of living with the same people, the same house, the same town, it was devastating to leave it after many many years. He had moved to a far town closer to the center of thee region to train under Sensei Aura. Sensei Aura was an ex-explorer that met and fought against many legendary and mythical Pokemon, or so he says. Arvin honestly never believed that but his parents did so he couldn't do much about it. His twin brother, Kage, seemed more excited about learning under Sensei Aura. Well it was more of an enthusiasm to beat others up than it was to learn. Arvin himself was less excited for this change. He had always been a weak eevee but couldn't do much damage. A splash from a magikarp would do more damage than a tackle from him. This was probably why his parents signed them up for this program.

Arvin struggled out of his straw-weaved bed to actually get his day started. Arvin slugged out of his room and went to get an apple and went back into his room to lay there as he ate. After a while, he heard movements in the living room and kitchen. His parents and his twin were probably up and moving. He placed the apple core to the side and laid on his back, losing himself in a train of thought. Only being disturbed at the thought of his name being called and when he moved around in his bed.

He had finally decided to actually move around and get started on his day around an hour after he had woken up. He had to do his daily exercises that his sensei had told him to do. He walked out and greeted his parents and his twin and went out. He didn't really know the people here, so he didn't really talk to anyone and just walked around. There were a few more students that trained under Sensei Aura. An arrogant pikachu, a weird skitty, and a fake vulpix. The pikachu believed he was greater than everyone and that he was the top student even though he didn't do much besides using quick attack and flexing in the mirror. The skitty proclaimed her love for him on the first day they had met. He questioned how she would even think he was good for her or what crazy thought went through her small brain. The fake vulpix seem extremely nice and kind, but Arvin knew that no one could be that nice without wanting something. Arvin accidentally bumped into a wall of the berry shop and fell backwards. Pokemon started to look at him after hearing the collisions and his face went burning red as he tried to walk away from the embarrassing situation. He felt the stares burning at the back of his head as he walked away causing his to walk faster.

Arvin had finally had gotten away from the scene, he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. Arvin turned around to see the vulpix's icy blue eyes.

"Hey Arvin are you alright?" asked the vulpix with a fake face of concern.

Arvin shaked his yes to respond then turn to continue walking.

"Well that is good." the vulpix continued going next to Arvin as to walk with him.

Arvin started walking and the vulpix stayed next to him trying to talk to him. Arvin just stayed blank and only nodded once very while, annoyed that the vulpix was trying to talk to him. He didn't wanted to be her 'friend' and doesn't ever plan to be. Arvin just continued on his walk ignoring the vulpix until he returned home. Mid way through the walk home the vulpix finally had left him alone and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arvin and Kage went off into Sensei's training dojo the next day. Arvin wanted the day to be over with already. Kage, on the other hand, was getting ready to fight people. Kage honestly would be ready to fight anyone who is willing to fight him. Once they got there they went to where they usually went to. Kage sat in the front, ready to gain any knowledge on how to fight better, while Arvin sat in the back of everymon trying not to get noticed. The pikachu and the vulpix both sat in the front to try learning. While the pikachu might think he is the best, he is probably the pokemon that listens to Sensei Aura the most. The vulpix is always writing things in her notebook trying to study Sensei Aura's work with writing and pictures. Arvin never quite understood why or how it worked for her. The skitty tried sitting near Arvin, but whenever she did that, he would move away annoyed. This process would repeat itself until one of them gave in.

Sensei Aura walked into the room with everymon in their spots. He went up to the front of the room and took his usual stern look upon everymon.

"Okay students, you guys will be running today to increase your stamina and your speed." said Sensei Aura.

Arvin was not really too enthusiastic about running. He never really liked running and only ran when he had to. The pikachu was the only one who actually seem excited to run, while everyone else was just fine with it. Sensei Aura went out and everyone followed him to a tract. Everyone got set up onto the tract and started running or not at least speed walking, except for Arvin who was dragging his feet across the ground. Soon everyone lapped Arvin at least once.

"I said to RUN!" shouted Sensei Aura as he threw an aura sphere right behind Arvin.

Arvin started to run, scared of what would happen if Sensei Aura actually got upset enough to actually hit him with an aura sphere, even though that has never happened in the time Arvin have been there. Arvin ran fast enough to catch up with the rest and continued running as to not get on Sensei Aura's bad side.

After 25 minutes, Arvin completed 6 laps, Kage completed 5 laps, the pikachu completed 6 laps, the vulpix completed 5 laps, and the skitty completed 4 were all dismissed except for Arvin, who Sensei Aura wanted to talk to.

"You have potential to be someone powerful. Why aren't you trying to unlock it?" asked Sensei Aura.

Arvin didn't responded and just looked at his feet. Kage was the strong one not him. Kage was the one who had potential. Arvin was just dragged here because his parents thought he was too weak. Arvin only ever knew how to run and that was it. Nothing else and nothing more.

"Arvin, you really are underestimating yourself." said Sensei Aura.

"Wait, what?!" replied Arvin.

"You do realize that Lucarioes can read the thoughts of those around them right?" replied Sensei Aura.

"No." Arvin replied looking down to his feet. He had to keep this in mind.

"I don't use it often so you don't have to worry. I always found it to be an invasion of privacy." said Sensei Aura.

"Just know that you have potential to be great, just start trying more."continued Sensei Aura.

Arvin just brushed it off and started to walk home for the day.


End file.
